You Are, What You Are
by MarinaDiamond
Summary: Bella decides to move in with Charlie, when she realizes that her mom is missing her husband Phil. Once Bella moves and settles in with Charlie on the first night she begins to have weird dreams of the supernatural and a goddess, telling her the stories of the supernatural. Council meetings, vampires, werewolves, and many more. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RATED NC-17! LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bella decides to move in with Charlie, when she realizes that her mom is missing her husband Phil. Once Bella moves and settles in with Charlie on the first night she begins to have weird dreams of the supernatural and a goddess, telling her the stories of the supernatural. Council meetings, vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, and many more… The goddess leaves Bella a gift the night before she starts school. "Yeah, a council meeting, things changed Bells. Forks, isn't the same anymore."**

It was a sunny morning in Phoenix, Arizona. It was also the morning where I would be leaving today. Moving in with Charlie has been the hardest decision, I had to ever make. It was only based off my mom's feelings towards being left here with me and having Phil, her husband, he travels a lot due to his position in the small league's baseball. I knew it hurt her, but I knew she wouldn't ever admit that to me.

I made the noble and wise decision of moving in with Charlie, my father, who lives in Forks, Washington. The place where my mom, took me away from only at the early months of living, I was going there today. Me and my father Charlie aren't really into the whole ordeal of the father-daughter relationship. We don't really talk much and when we do its strained or uncomfortable, although me and Charlie are similar, physically and emotionally. Physically, we both have brown hair, brown eyes, skin that's snow white, and we're both pretty clumsy, not to mention we blush at almost anything. Emotionally though, we're very good at hiding our feelings from others. We're the complete opposite of Renee my mother and Charlie's ex-wife.

Renee, she has red hair, hazel eyes, and was a scatter brain. She was eccentric, whereas I was boring, she was fun. She was always having new hobbies and stuff to do. That left me to grow up faster than normal. I had to pay the bills by the time I was thirteen, realizing that we could lose our house if my mom didn't remember to send the money to the Payment Center. She would work and do her hobbies, while I cleaned, cook, and made sure the money for the bills was paid on time.

She met Phil Dwyer, when I was fourteen, he was ten years her junior. I didn't care. I was never one to judge. If she loved him, then where does my judgment lie? She fell in love with him pretty quickly. I would've thought she would get over him, like she does with all her dates and move to the next. But she would always remind me that Phil was different. Phil was some small league baseball player and was visiting in Arizona for a position at one of the other small league baseball here. He was twenty-eight and was a tall guy, he was young. My mom loved him and I knew he loved her too, you could tell by the way they would stare at each other. They got married last year, right after I turned sixteen.

I realized that whenever Phil would leave to travel, she would become distant. Almost as if her other half that was fun and eccentric was with Phil, wherever he was. I would come home from school, and see her sitting by our bay window, looking out to the beach we lived on, and just sitting there with a solemn look. That's where I put my foot down, I didn't like when my mom was like this. So I came up with the decision of moving to Forks with my dad, for the rest of my high school years.

My mom cried, she thought I was leaving her, that I didn't want to be around her anymore. I was quick to make her understand, that I just wanted to spend time with my dad. That night, I called Charlie and told him the news, Renee cried in the background. It broke my heart to see my mom in that state, to have her think that she won't be seeing Phil a lot but now she's losing her only daughter. She soon sobered up and once Phil came home two weeks ago from New York, she told him the news. They were happy that Renee would be able to travel with him, but were also saddened that I was leaving them. I was eager to remind my mom that she call, email, or text me anytime she wants. She obliged but that still didn't stop the tears. We went out to eat to have a memorable goodbye. We went to a steak house and ate the best steak. All gratitude was shown to Phil. That same night, we were all in the living room it was late when, Renee said she was heading up to bed, leaving me and Phil on the couch. Once Renee was fast asleep, Phil turned to me on the couch.

"Bella… I'm going to miss you little munchkin," He said with unshed tears. I was taken back, I mean me and Phil we had quite a healthy relationship just like a normal Step-dad and step-daughter would, but to see him in tears over the fact that I'm leaving, finally set in. I turned to face him,

"I'm going to miss you too Phil." I said also with unshed tears. We both cried, I had cried myself to sleep and Phil carried me to my room.

A week later, I was packing up my belongings, getting ready to leave. I didn't have much stuff, so my mom and I thought it would be wise if we went out to get some clothes for the severe constant raining weather for Forks. We came back with a bunch of skinny jeans, long sleeves, sweaters, and some jackets.

I was crestfallen, that I was leaving _really_ leaving, leaving behind the hot scorching sun and the beautiful ocean waves down here in Arizona. I was leaving the same day that Renee and Phil were to head to Florida. I brought a small cactus with me as a memory of the desert like Arizona, I had grown to love. Soon I would be joining the clouds of the gloomy ever-present feel that Forks, would bring to me. I hated the wet and cold, I hated anything wet and cold. Yet I was moving to the wettest place in the US continent.

I sighed as I brought the last luggage to the car and plopped in the trunk with the others. My mom stopped me before we went into the car we just had a sentimental moment, when we heard Phil's voice breaking it up.

"Guys, I love you! But we gotta' plane to catch!" He said reminding us that we indeed were going to be late to our flights. We got in the car and rode away leaving behind my house in Arizona. I took one last long glance as we drove down the street heading out the neighborhood to the highway to the airport. I let a lose tear escape my right eye and quickly turned around wiping the tear away with my sleeve.

My mom and I stood in front of the gates leading me to my airplane. She cradled my face with her hands, and looked at me with her shining hazel eyes. I studied her face, remembering her laugh-lines, her messy red locks, her small dimple on her right cheek, and her twinkling childlike hazel eyes. How could I leave my mother? The thoughts of realizing my mom won't be on her own anymore, she'll have Phil, to remind her to pay the bills, have gas in the car, and to fill the refrigerator.

"Bella," she whispered, looking at me with the look of pleading for me to reconsider my decision of moving. But she knew it was too late, I had made up my mind to move, and she knows it hard to change my mind once I've made it up. I was stubborn like that.

"You don't have to do this." Panic flashed in my eyes, at all the memories of me and my mother shared, scared to leave behind my loving, erratic, hair-brained mother. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and sighed, keeping the tears at bay.

"Mom, I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd always had a problem with lying, but I had said this lie frequently lately, that it sounded convincing, even to my ears.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I nodded promising her to do so.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted kissing my cheek. "You can come home whenever you want. I'll be here waiting for you dear." She said about to burst into tears again, I hugged her trying to console her not to break down here in the middle of the airport.

"Flight 160, will be departing soon." The voice over the intercom, interjected. I pulled away from my mom, "I have to go, I love you, mom." I stated looking at her with the love in my eyes.

"I love you too." She croaked, clearing her throat she gave me one last hug and followed Phil to the other side of the airport, leading them to their flight. I sighed grabbing my carry on and my green parka in my hand, heading to the gate, giving the ticket over to the overzealous flight attendant. I just gave her a small smile in return as she told me where to go.

I sat in my seat, and sighed after I put up my carry on under my chair. I sat back closing my eyes, wondering what Charlie would look like. Would he still have his seventies porn stache, would he be wearing his police uniform, would he have developed some gray hair over the years, since I last visited him? The questions formed in my head as the flight took off.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive in a suffocating car ride in the sheriff's car back down to Forks. The flying doesn't really get to me, although that hour in the car with Charlie, well let's just say it's going to be awkward.

Charlie was waiting for me at the lobby of the airport. I grabbed my luggage and went up to him. We made awkward greetings. He gave me a one armed hug and picked my luggage up for me putting in the trunk of his car. We drove in silence as we pulled away from the airport down the highway to Forks.

"You haven't changed much since I last saw you Bells, your hair grew longer." He noted. "So how's Renee?"

"I haven't cut my hair since I last seen you , kinda' grew out. Renee's good. She says hi." I answered. After that conversation was cut down to a minimum. We talked about the weather and what we have missed over the years. Charlie looked pretty much the same, although I caught some gray hairs. His job was still his life, seeing how he still was in his uniform and picked me up in his sheriff police car.

We arrived at the house an hour later, looking at the two story single family white cottage, it was slightly falling apart. I grabbed my luggage, and headed upstairs to my room, following Charlie as he set down the rest of my bags. The house hasn't changed, I thought he would've have taken down the ugly yellow paint off the walls. Renee thought it would be a great idea to paint the walls with a bright color to liven the house up a bit. Yet again another one of my mom's scattered brain ideas, it didn't turn out how she thought it would and now I was forced to live in a house with a haunting ugly yellow paint, everywhere I go in the house.

I looked around my room, the walls were painted a purple with purple bedding and purple pillows. In the corner sat a desk with a new laptop, and a house phone. I looked to Charlie, with a raised eyebrow.

"The decorating lady said, you would like this, you like purple, right?" He said questioning his motives.

I nodded, "Purple's… cool." He huffed and turned to me.

"Uh, I gotta' go, there's a council meeting upon your arrival, so you won't mind staying home on your own for a couple of hours, huh?" He asked.

"Council meeting," I said confused.

"Yeah, a council meeting, things changed Bells. Forks, isn't the same anymore." With that Charlie left me alone in the house. I was left alone with thoughts harboring my mind. Council meeting? Why would there be a council meeting upon _my_ arrival? The questions swarmed around my head as I unpacked.

It was getting late I looked at the clock on my bedside table to see that it was 9:02 pm. I decided it was time to start dinner. I went downstairs to the kitchen starting on dinner. I had made tacos, when Charlie came through the door looking gruff. I gasped at his haggard appearance.

"Dad!" I said running over to his limping form. I threw his arm over my shoulders and walked him to the kitchen table setting him down. He crouched over laying his head on the table.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked frantically checking him for any injuries. He looked up and shook his head.

"I'm fine Bells, just get me some water" He said gruffly laying his head back down onto the table. I quickly went to the refrigerator grabbing a cold water bottle, handing it to him. He grabbed it downing it all down in one swig. I was slightly disgusted as I thought where was his gag reflex? He swallowed loudly and sighed in relief.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you?" I asked slightly annoyed that my father wasn't worried about his health at the moment. He just waved his hand in front of his face as if saying, everything's fine.

"Whatcha' cookin'?" He asked changing the subject. I just rolled my eyes and told him I was cooking tacos. He nodded and laid his head back down on the table. I went back into the kitchen with more questions beating my head in causing a small headache to form. What is with Charlie? What the hell happened to him, he looks like something attacked him?

I brought the tray of taco shells and the meat with sour cream, tomatoes, and the salad bits for the self-made tacos. Charlie grabbed two taco shells and filled it with meat and sour cream. I did the same except I added some tomatoes and salad. We ate in silence soon forgetting the predicament we were in earlier. After we finished I took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them, and coming back to the table to clean it off.

"That was good Bells," He said patting his stomach. I blushed and gave him a quiet thank you.

He got up, "Well I'm headed off to bed," He said limping to the stairs.

I looked at him with concern and softly asked, "Dad, you sure you're okay?" He turned back around and looked at me, nodding his head, and then limped back up the stairs to his room. Hearing his door shut, I sighed cleaning up the table and heading off to bed myself. I took a quick shower and pulled some flannel pants and a camisole on. I sighed, as the thoughts of today came sprawling in my head. I moved from Arizona less than twenty-four hours, and already the secrets start. I heard the rain splatter across my window, and the tree next to my window scratch against it. I cried, as the rain came down heavier, crying myself to sleep.

_I was sitting in a swing bench, the background was white, I looked down at myself, and found myself wearing a white silky gown. I looked up as a searing bright light entered the white room. Soon the light faded to present a beautiful woman, with golden wavy hair going straight down her back, wearing a silky blue gown similar to mine. She was a goddess, her sapphire oceanic eyes staring down at me. I looked at her face completely to see her giving me a gentle smile. _

_I smiled softly back in return, "Who are you?" I questioned in a breathy tone dazzled by her beauty. She walked over to me on the bench and looked down at me like a mother would to a child. She placed her hand on my arm, looked up to me to answer my question._

"_My name is Marina, goddess of power and knowledge of all things supernatural, my dear. And you are the beautiful Isabella Swan, am I not right," she said her voice luscious and melodious. I gasped at the smooth sound of it as it resounded in my ears. I instantly felt calm. I flushed as I realized that she just called me beautiful._

"_H-How did you know my name?" I said looking confused. She only chuckled her voice leaving behind a harmonic tune to it. She tapped her in head in recognition reminding me she was the goddess of power and knowledge. _

"_There is something important I must tell you Isabella before you wake up." I leaned in consciously. _

"_There are supernatural beings in this world. You just happened to be in a town where there are a lot of them." I looked confused at her opening my mouth to ask her what she meant, she shook her head, "Let me finish young one." I obliged._

"_Your future will consist of the supernatural, I am here to prepare of what's to come, dear Isabella. Now I must go Isabella, we will continue this in your next dream," she started fading, "Farewell, Isabella." She said fading away. I was confused._

**Tell me what you think… Should I continue this?**


	2. Hurricane

**Hi, so here's Chapter 2. I'm going back to school soon, so I won't be able to update regularly for my stories. I also would like to say that I'm putting my stories except for this one on Temporary Haitus! So please don't expect an update for ****_Kidnapped by a Creeper_**** any time soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing it all belongs to Ms. Meyer. That lucky lady and her weird dreams, curses her for coming up with Twilight before I could. I only own Marina, and the other Gods and Goddesses of this story.**

**Song for this chapter is: ****_Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars_**

**Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash crash  
Burn let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground  
~30 Seconds **To** Mars- Hurricane**

I bolted up in my bed in the sudden dream, that beautiful women left me having. It felt so real, like I was actually there! I looked to my right onto the nightstand where my alarm clock sat, it read exactly 3:00 am. I shook my head from the sudden aftershocks of the weird dream.

"It was just a dream," I reminded myself.

"No it wasn't," Said a melodious voice coming from my left ear, it sounded like the woman's from my dream's voice. I quickly whipped my head in the direction of the voice. Only to find complete darkness, nothing was there. Now I know didn't imagine that. I said the only thing that felt appropriate at the time, "Who's there?" I asked with a slight tremble to my tone. Nothing answered back, but I could sense something was there it was like a vibrating feeling. I knew there something or rather than some_one_ there.

Spooked by the voice I heard, I jumped down from my bed and slipped on my house slippers that sat at the edge of my bed. I walked to my door and went downstairs to grab me some water. I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed me a cold water bottle. I put it to my head for a brief second, gathering my wits. I swear that there was something in my room, but it wasn't scary, it was almost comforting to know that it was there. Watching over me, and that dream! It was too vivid to call it a dream it was like a memory or moment in my life that actually happened not a moment ago.

I sat there at the kitchen table drinking sips of the cold water, and just thinking, about what Marina had told me. Obviously it was just my subconscious making up faults of imaginary impulses due to me moving. I would never dream of something like that happening to me. Yet I couldn't shake her words…

_"There are supernatural beings in this world. You just happened to be in a town where there are a lot of them."_

_Is she saying that Forks, was filled with the supernatural; boring, mousy, green Forks? What type of supernatural? I suddenly thought of the TV show Supernatural. Did she mean demons, ghosts, and witches and other creatures? Certainly not, those things don't exist they were only made up to scare kids into going to bed early. And the loonies who actually thought they existed would make books and movies about them._

_"Your future will consist of the supernatural, I am here to prepare of what's to come," _

What did she mean my future will _consist_ of them? Is she saying one day, I might be actually insane to think I would run into the _supernatural?_ There must be something in the air in Forks, because I swear I would never dream of something like that.

I sighed and got up only to head to the bathroom upstairs to throw some tap water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked closely studying my wide brown eyes, and my rather wavy mahogany hair, that flowed gently down my back only to stop midsection of my waist. I looked at my hair in confusion. My hair is not wavy? I would know I had to wake up every morning to contain the beast of my hair. It was curly and messy, it was so curly and messy it would normally stop at my shoulder blades in a thick mass of destruction.

It was weird to see it wavy and non-messy, flowing freely down my back. I just shrugged it off as probably the weather and damp air of Forks that must have tamed it, because back in Arizona, the dry air only made it worse. I huffed and walked back into my room only to be stopped by my dad's voice behind me, "Bells? What are doing up, everything okay," He asked in a sleepy tone. I turned around to look at my father.

"Everything's good, dad, just was thirsty," I said assuring my dad everything was _okay_, as he worded it. He only nodded and gruffly went back into his room to sleep. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed looking up at the purple ceiling. I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration, trying to comprehend why my brain would conjure up such dreams.

_"Now I must go Isabella, we will continue this in your next dream."_

I shot up in my bed, my next dream! Maybe if I go back to sleep, then this dream of this goddess Marina will appear again. Eager to go back to sleep, I quickly slipped under the covers and closed my eyes, forcing myself off to dreamland. I waited five seconds and huffed as nothing came. Only darkness lay behind my eyelids.

"Argh!" I yelled out in frustration. Damn it I can't sleep! I looked up once again at the ceiling and wrenched my hands through my hair. Ugh, I guess I can't just fall back asleep like that. I slowly sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and decided I need some air. As I stood to open the window, that vibrating feeling came back to me instantly calming me.

"Don't…" the musical voice whispered. I stood there confused and decided to ask the voice why? There was no answer obviously, but I listened to it anyways and went back to bed. I laid there for awhile when sleep did take over me.

The next morning, I realized my dreams were not visited by the goddess again. I moped around the house all day as Charlie came in and out the house from work. It seemed as if he was checking up on me to see if I was okay. I mean I don't know why, it's not like anyone would try to hurt the Chief of Police's daughter, would they?

"Yes…" hissed the musical, voice. I jumped up in recognition I've been waiting for this voice all day, as I lay here on the couch watching mindless television. I looked around the house, as the vibration took over my tense muscles only to assuage me. I gritted my teeth as I didn't understand this feeling. Charlie had stepped back out an hour ago he will most likely be back in another ten minutes to check up on me again.

"What are you?!" I yelled to no one, suddenly the presence was right next to me on the couch, like it was sitting looking at me.

"Believe, Isabella. You have to believe in me…" I sat there in confusion, when it dawned on me. This voice wanted me to believe they existed! So I did, I believed in the goddess, Marina, closing my eyes in concentration. A hand that was placed on my shoulder pulled me out of my concentration. And there she stood, Marina, the woman- no goddess, from my dream!

"Y-You're real!" I gasped in shock. She gave me a euphonious laugh. "Yes Isabella, I'm real. I told you, there are supernatural beings in this world," I gaped at her as her tuneful voice, made me throw logic out of the window.

"This is absolutely not logical!" I said sounding like Spock from _Star Trek_. Marina, only reassured, that this was indeed real.

"Isabella, darling, please don't be frightened, but there are things in Forks, that you should fear." She said concerned about my state of stupefaction. I only frowned at her. She sighed at me, "Another time dear, I must go. You have visitors." She said suddenly going invisible. The door was thrown open with a laughing Charlie, wheeling in a black haired man in a wheel chair with a cowboy hat on. He looked around to be in his mid-forties, after them was a buff boy with, cropped black hair, who looked to be twenty-five in appearance but when you looked at his mirthful eyes, you could tell he was much younger.

I sat there stunned at the sudden change of events. "Bells, are just gonna sit there and gape at our guests or actually say hi?" Charlie said amused at my bemusement. I shook my head and smile softly at the guests.

"Hi?" It came out more of a question. The guy in the wheelchair only smiled at me while the big guy in the back, waved shyly at me.

"Wow, Charlie, she's grown to be such a beauty," He says handing Charlie a bag of greasy food. I blushed at his compliment.

"Bells, you remember Billy and Jake, right?" He said gesturing to the two bronze-skinned men. I was hit with memories of Billy without a wheelchair and his wife Sarah. With two girls, Rachel and Rebecca Black, and a rosy young Jake huffing about never were getting to play with me. I also remembered the death of Sarah Black in a tragic car accident that caused Billy to be put in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down.

"Yeah, I remember Billy and Jake." I said smiling at them. I took the bag from Charlie, to find out it was fish-fry. "And I'll go warm this up for dinner," I said heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks Bells," I nodded my head at him. Jake followed me into the kitchen as I put the fish-fry in the oven to heat up setting the timer to exactly 20 minutes. I turned around to face him.

"What's up Jake?" He only smiled at me, and shook his head. He sat down at the table watching me with that goofy smile. His black shirt stretching across his broad well-defined muscular chest, as he sat his jeans rode up around his muscular thighs. He was very tall, I remember Jake only being a year older than me.

"Uh, Jake you know steroids aren't good for you?" I said jokingly at him, gesturing to his muscles. He only chuckled at me, causing me to blush.

"Bella, Bella, Bella well haven't _you_ filled out." He said looking me up and down. I suddenly wanted to cover myself under his scrutiny, and I blushed madly, my face probably looking like a fire truck.

"Jake!" I scolded him for his inappropriate behavior. He raised his hands in mock surrender, putting a bashful smile on his face.

"I'm only stating what's true; Bella I'm going to have to fight those guys off of you down at school." I looked at him puzzled.

"I thought you went to school on the reservation Jake?" I asked him folding my arms under my chest. He quickly took note of my actions and stared at my chest for a brief second before answering me. I rolled my eyes at him, boys, they never change.

"They shut it down, not a lot of kids were at the school, so the council decided to close it up, saving money and sending the kids to Forks. Oh and it's not a reservation anymore Bells, its apart of Forks now. Although there's still a treaty line that was drew up by the council, but the council decided to draw forces with the authorities here in Forks. To help them keep other wrong forces out of the town." He said vaguely. I only was further perplexed.

"So, you're saying you go to Forks high school and that La Push is no longer a reservation but a part of Forks now?" I asked twisting my face in confusion trying to understand this whole situation. "And what are the wrong forces- what does that mean?" I asked coming to sit down next to him at the table.

"Yes, Bella, I'm surprised Charlie didn't tell you about this? And you know criminals Bells, things that don't belong in this town," He said dismissively. I sat there bewildered, "And how did the kids take this, I'm sure your high school was once the rival high school to Forks' high school?" I asked.

"We got over it, now we're all friends- well most of us anyways. Things changed Bella," He shifted in his chair, "I think the food is ready," He said looking at the oven and anywhere but me. I shook my head and stood to grab the food, calling Charlie and Billy into the kitchen. Soon all of us sat down at the table, I placed the salt, pepper, and hot sauce onto the table for them to use on their fish. I grabbed the hot sauce adding a lot on my fish.

"Keep adding more of that Bella, and you'll burn your taste buds." Billy joked with a slight scolding tone to it. I set the hot sauce back down, blushing. Jake chuckled and knocked his shoulder with mine. I gave him a goofy smile in return.

We all proceeded to eat with a couple of burps and weird mouth stuffing with their hands- coming from the guys of course. I only watched disgusted and yet was still eating without throwing up.

Charlie and Billy sat on the couch, watching some college football game. I heard them holler at the TV as I cleaned up the kitchen grabbing the dishes to clean at the sink. Jake followed helping me, I dried, and he rinsed.

"Bella, you wanna hang with me and the pack tomorrow? We're heading to the mall in Port Angeles, then the movies? Since you know there's only two weeks left before school starts. I thought you might want to know some people before you start school." He asked drying the last plate and setting it in the cabinet.

"You call your friends a _pack_?" I asked, he blushed and looked away from me.

"Yeah- I mean, it's the slang down here in Forks, we call a group of friends a pack." He stammered. I only nodded amused at him. "Rachel and Rebecca will be there along with some of the guys' girlfriends." He said scratching his head in question. Rachel and Rebecca are the same age as me. I nodded.

"Sure, Jake I would love to." I said excited to see my old childhood friends. He laughed and hugged me; we headed back into the family room where Charlie and Billy were shouting at the TV like the athletes could hear them.

Billy quickly stopped and looked at us, "Ready to go Jake?" Jake nodded and yawned stretching his arms high in the air causing his shirt to rise, giving me a good look at his well-defined V that stood at his abdomen. I gasped and blushed looking away. Jake smirked putting his arm around my shoulder, "Sure dad, I'm pretty tired. It was nice catching up Bells." He said squeezing my shoulder and going over to wheel Billy out the house. Charlie gave them a gruff goodbye.

"Bye Bella, see ya Charlie!" Billy said as Jake wheeled him down the ramp that was at the right side of the porch. I waved a goodbye with a smile. I said my goodnight to Charlie and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

I came from my shower wrapped in a towel in my bedroom, looking for some flannel pajama shorts, and a tank top. I quickly threw it on and put my wet hair in a high ponytail, heading to bed; today as been so exhausting that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Today was really a big hurricane.

_I sat there in the white room again, in the same silky gown and on the same swinging bench. This time Marina, sat there instead of making an entrance like she did last time, she smiled at me. _

_"Hello, Isabella." She said with tuneful voice. I smiled in return she sighed and sat back against the swinging bench._

_"Dear, Isabella, I suppose I wasn't very helpful in the last dream. I saw your frustration all day today. I don't like the sight of you like that," She said placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked in her blue oceanic eyes. She smiled at me, "The change is taking affect to your appearance Isabella." She said gesturing to my body I looked at her with an eyebrow quirked. She only chuckled. _

_"The more you talk to me, the more you change. Haven't you noticed, how your hair has changed, that your skin is slowly becoming olive? Or that your eyes, are gradually turning into an oceanic blue like mine, Isabella?" I looked at her confused. She only sighed, suddenly a mirrored appeared out of nowhere and into her hands, she placed it in front of my face. I gasped, she was right!_

_My hair was wavy, but I always thought that it was just that way when it was touched by the damp air of Forks. I looked closer as my skin did look slightly olive, and my eyes, if you looked real close they were was a slight tinge of a glowing blue covering the outside rim of my brown irises. _

_"Why am I changing?" I asked looking up to her in bewilderment._

_"Because Isabella, you are my child." She said simply as if it was obvious. "You're human parents aren't needed anymore, you're almost eighteen, the change is coming and you will be a goddess just like me- your mother." I don't know why I felt happy about this new bit of information._

_"But that's impossible! Renee gave birth to me! Charlie is my biological father!" I yelled in denial. She simply placed her hands on my shoulders to calm me down._

_"Calm down, Isabella!" She scolded, I obeyed. "That maybe so, but I was the one who planted the seed in Charlie to have you, your real father is Alucan, God of hate and hell." She said tightly. I see something must have happened between her and this Alucan guy. "He's normally known as the devil or Hades in your world."_

_"What happened, between you two? You seem to have hate towards him?" I asked observantly. She chuckled darkly, "Let's just say he wasn't thrilled to have a daughter." Great I have a goddess as a mom and supposedly daddy issues._

_"Nevermore, that is a story for another time. We must get on to the most obvious matters. I only came to notify you of your place in my world." She said patting my head affectionately. _

_"Is there other's like me? I mean do you have other kids?" I asked excited to know more her._

_"No Isabella, we god's and goddess' are only gifted with one child. But there are other children of the Gods and Goddess'," She said consoling my excitement and smiling at me with adoration._

_"I must go child, you're about to wake up, and the next time we will discuss the supernatural beings in Forks. You must be careful who befriend Isabella, once people know your status of who you really are. People will want to use you of your powers," I was puzzled. Powers?_

_"Powers?" I asked her. She nodded._

_"Yes powers, I may not know what they are now, but they will show in due time Isabella. For now please keep your identity a secret." She pleaded, I nodded, "Of course."_

_"I have to go, Isabella," she said kissing my cheek. "Your dark brown eyes, remind me of your father's," she said sadly. And then she was gone._

_Everything I thought I knew was a lie, Charlie and Renee they aren't my real parents. They maybe my biological parents in our world but to Marina's there not- I guess I should start calling her mom now. Who is Alucan? Why is Marina mad at him, although she seems sad nonetheless? But why isn't Alucan happy to have a daughter? Like Marina said they're only gifted with one child. _

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue? This story is also on my quotev and fanfiction, my name is Marina'sHeart on both of these sites.**


End file.
